


Cooperative competition

by Lieju



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Takes place during the story Zio Paperone e l'ultima avventura (Scrooge's last adventure). Glomgold and Rockerduck have joined forces to defeat Scrooge who has now disappeared (and is presumed dead)





	Cooperative competition

 

 

”What's wrong, Rockerduck? Don't say you're suffering _buyer's remorse_..?” Flintheart Glomgold sneered.

John D. Rockerduck shook his head, doing his best to calm down. He didn't want the older duck to notice how nervous he was.

”No... I just, feel weird! I've wanted to horsewhip Scrooge my whole life.”

Maybe it wasn't just nervousness...

”But it's never weighed on my conscience before!” he confessed.

Flintheart stood up. ”Conscience? Hmf.”

He took a step towards John. ”I stopped using my conscience in 1887- betraying my mother's dreams, but who cares?”

Before Rockerduck could ask what exactly had happened in 1887 Flintheart took another step closing the distance between them and laid a hand on the younger duck's shoulder.

”Your conscience will pass,” he told John, his voice surprisingly gentle.

John blinked, suddenly becoming aware of just how close the older duck was standing.

Flintheart continued, his voice tight with some emotion John couldn't quite place. ”Especially when my bulldozers turn McDuck's bin into a dismal memory. Hahaha.” There was no joy in that laughter.

”Flintheart...” John almost pleaded, not really certain why. But Flintheart didn't seem all that happy either, did he? Scrooge's disappearance must have affected him too. John just wasn't really sure _how_ -

Flintheart's hand moved to John's beak to turn him to look him into his eyes. ”John. I'll take care of everything.”

”Mh.”

Rockerduck became suddenly very aware of how Glomgold was pressing against him. And-

John slipped his arm around Flintheart's waist to pull him even closer and closed the distance between them. The two beaks met in a kiss.

John could feel Flintheart tensing, and broke the kiss. The older duck didn't make any attempt to pull out of the embrace, however.

His expression was unreadable. ”So, I was right about you...”

Flintheart grinned, moving his hand to John's tail. John's squeak only widened his grin.

”John, _trust me_.”

John nodded, somewhat distracted by the hand on his tail.

”Just do what I tell you and everything will be-”

”Sirs?”

Glomgold frowned at the distraction and pushed Rockerduck away. ”What!?”

Jeeves stared at the two ducks. ”I-”

John blushed, hoping he could think of _any_ explanation. ”Jeeves, ah, you have news?”

The secretary started explaining the news he had received about the Killmotor Hill.

Glomgold nodded, seemingly listening intently, a new plan forming behind his cold eyes.

John had to wonder, had any of that really happened? And more importantly, had he imagined the emotion in Flintheart's voice and vulnerability in his eyes?

John followed Glomgold and Jeeves out of the room. For now, he'd follow Glomgold's lead. Both in this scheme and the more intimate aspects of their partnership.

For now.

 

 

 

 


End file.
